eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Coin of the Eternal Queen Mission System
Overview are part of a new reward system introduced with the launch of Terrors of Thalumbra. They are given as rewards to various missions. How to Earn Requirement *Level 100? is needed to get a Normal mission, a Daily mission or a Weekly mission *The 3 mission types exist in solo, advanced solo and heroic versions. They work like independent mission systems. *You can only have 1 Weekly mission. *You can only have 1 Daily mission. *You can only have 1 Normal mission for a given zone. *You can have a normal mission and a daily mission for the same zone. *It is possible to share missions if the above listed requirements are fulfilled and the mission is available from the quest giver at that time. Daily Missions Underland Daily Solo Missions These quests are available every 18 hours. If you fail to complete one of these quests, you can try again in one hour. Each Quest is timed, rewards and 3 Coin of the Eternal Queen in addition for doing them the first time you get an achievement and around * Instance Daily Missions *Obtain from: ** at within in ** * The Daily Missions are offered for an Terrors of Thalumbra instance. * Daily Missions reward 3 (advanced solo) or 5 (heroic) and at least , depending on the mission. (This quest will likely take the "Daily Double" nickname). * The weekly quest changes every Wednesday night. *Solo Missions: ** - lvl 101 adv solo Each gives , a choice of 1 crate with jewelery or infusion items and 3 *Heroic Missions: ** - lvl 106 heroic Each gives , a choice of 1 crate with jewelery or infusion items and 15 *Event Heroic Missions: ** - lvl 106 heroic Each gives , a choice of 1 crate with jewelery or infusion items and 15 Weekly Missions *Obtain from: ** at within in ** * Weekly Missions are offered for Terrors of Thalumbra instances. * The mission rewards 15 (solo/advanced solo), 45 (heroic), 25 (event heroic) or 65 (epic) and at least . * The weekly quest changes every Wednesday night. Solo Weekly Missions **The Real Terror of Thalumbra 15 + Advanced Solo Weekly Missions **Against All Odds 15 + Group Weekly Missions **Fighting on Two Fronts 45 + Group (Event Heroic) Weekly Missions **Attack and Defend 25 + Group (Contested) Weekly Missions **Befall Penumbra 45 + Raid:Weekly Missions *Enemies in the Ever Deep 65 + Instance Missions *The normal missons can be started at: **'Solo Dungeon Missions:' *** **'Advanced Solo Dungeon Missions:' *** at within in **'Heroic Dungeon Missions:' *** at within in **'Event Heroic Dungeon Missions:' *** at within in *An NPC next to each zone-in also offers missions for each of the instances. *These missions give ? (solo), 3 (advanced solo) or 5 (heroic) as their reward. *The missions each have an 18 hour repeat timer after completion. Solo Instances (100) * Advanced Solo Instances (101) * 101 - * 101 - * 101 - * 101 - * 101 - * 101 - Each gives , a misson crate, and 3 Group (101 Heroic): * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Each gives , 1 Mission Reward Crate and 15 Event Heroic (106 Heroic) * - * - * - * - * - * - Each gives , 1 Mission Reward Crate and 10 Spending Coin of the Eternal Queen * Sarforth in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep at * Koolor Ironblood in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep at Category:Mission Quests Category:Terrors of Thalumbra